Baby It's Cold Outside (DA)
by tonguetiedandtwisted
Summary: A short tale on what Garrett and Fenris get up to when they are alone on a cold winters night. Songfic with dialogue. Warnings- I don't think there are game spoilers, but be cautious anyways. This is a malexmale fic so, yeah... Also, I don't have plans for when the song is finished, but if the people want more then I'll continue it somehow. Thank you and enjoy!
1. I Really Can't Stay

Chapter 1: " I Really Can't Stay"

Hawke's room had cleared out. Everyone except for a certain white-haired elf had either gone to their homes, or gone to the Hanged Man. Fenris was getting ready to leave, but Hawke was guarding the door for whatever flirtatious reason he had thought up this time. Fenris couldn't lie and say he didn't get nervous when Hawke was this romantic. To see a brute with puppy dog eyes, and a pout on his lips was kind of adorable. The idea of Hawke - a man bigger than life- acting so small and vulnerable to him was just adorable.

" Fenris stay the night. There's free alcohol and warm blankets. " Hawke blocked the door and looked up, directly into the elf's eyes. Fenris was still getting used to Hawke looking at him that way. Slaves never got that kind of respect, slaves were never looked at on eye level, they were always looked down upon. It was sweet that Hawke tried so hard, when he didn't have to.

Still Fenris always found an excuse to go. He was just too scared to love, to be loved. " I really can't stay."

Hawke listened behind the door to the wind and rain. Thinking up an excuse to keep the elf to himself. " Come on Fenris, it's cold outside. " Hawke gave his brightest smile as he stepped into Fenris's space. Trying to provide warmth to prove to Fenris that the night soul be a lot nicer with him then with the cold.

_I've_ _got_ _to_ _go_ _away. _Fenris thought to himself. He was sure if he said it aloud Hawke would've just made clear how cold it was by pressing his body fully onto Fenris. And Fenris would falter after that.

" Look,... Hawke...this evening has been-. " Fenris smiled trying to hide his deception and let Hawke down easy. He searched for the right word as Hawke made him nervous when he scooted in that way - he was cut short anyway.

Hawke wouldn't let Fenris leave that easy, not this time. " Been hoping that you'd drop in. " Hawke slyly commented before Fenris could finish his sentence.

" So very nice. " Fenris finished his sentence. His hands trying to reach past Hawke to the door knob, making the mistake of touching Hawke. More of a guilty pleasure then a mistake when he thought about it.

Hawke felt a chill graze his side and go down his spine as the elf touched him. Finally. Fenris went for it. Hawke gave a seductive smile. Flashing his pearly white teeth and plumping his lips on purpose as his eyebrow raised." Ah, ah, ah, I'll take your hands." With a new inspiration, Hawke plucked Fenris's hands and caught them before they reached the door. Wrapped them in between his by curling them into fists and he brought them to his lips. " Maker Fenris, they are just like ice. " Hawke kissed the fists to warm them up, then breathed on them and rubbed them with his thumbs to keep them warm. Gazing at green eyes intensely wanting Fenris to stay so he could warm him up properly. Hawke always got this way when Fenris was around him. Fenris knew Hawke was desperately pining after him.

Fenris blushed and his heart beat faster. They were under the door, mistletoe right above them for winter time, Fenris made the mistake of gazing at the plant for too long. Hawke followed the lingering gaze with his own eyes and now knew he had the upper hand. He was staring at the thin, plump, elvhen lips he had been dreaming about. " Fenris,I have to. " Hawke puts his hands on both sides of Fenris's face and brings him to meet lips. Finally kissing the stubborn, adorable,and sexy elf. Hawke tries to make it intimate and romantic despite his heavy lustful motives. His tongue darts out into Fenris's mouth with an eagerness to taste every part of Fenris. He pulls it back when he realizes Fenris doesn't want aggression. The elf had been raped by Danarius too many times, to ever want force again. Hawke realizes this and slows the kiss, takes away the pressure. He gives Fenris all the power when he removes himself and backs up. " I'm sorry, I just had to take the chance."

Fenris is still blushing. He had to catch himself from falling onto Hawke's chest when Hawke moved away. Hawke was wrong the tongue forcing its way into his mouth had been one of the most wonderful things in his life. No slave was ever kissed with passion like that. No slave was ever kissed period. To feel that want from Hawke had Fenris dizzy. If he stayed longer he'd lose himself. Still, why couldn't he have fun like everyone else? Why did he have to be alone this winter? "Garrett." Fenris stammers and grabs Hawke by the collar yanking him in for another kiss. "I'll stay, but Aveline will start to worry." Fenris whispers between needy pecks and clingy hands.


	2. Please, Don't Hurry

Please forgive me for taking so long. Family issues have messed up my writing. I hope you all enjoy. please, read and review, I love your reviews.

Chapter 2: "Please, Don't Hurry"

Warnings: FenxHawke smut. " Not a valid reason to think about leaving Fenris. Aveline always worries. " Hawke pulls the elf in by the waist and nips at his nose until Fenris gasps and looks pleadingly into his eyes. Hawke sees the blush on the elf's cheeks, the wide eyes and just drinks it up. He wants more. But, he doesn't want Fenris to get too excited too fast. He wants to enjoy this feeling through the night and into the morning. Hawke had after all waited years for this.

Fenris had other plans. Fenris thinks Hawke has lost sense and will wake up tomorrow morning and realize he has better options for a lover. Because Fenris is so set in this belief that he is unworthy of Hawke and that he only has this little time to enjoy him, he wants to take while he can. Before Hawke comes back to his senses. His hands go under Hawke's shirt and his lips go to Hawkes neck to suckle and leave their mark as soon as Hawke went up for air away from his nose. Fenris also found that his hips were moving. That he was gyrating on the hardened warrior.

Eventually his clawed finger tore the shirt to shreds and Hawke was displaying his muscles right there for Fenris only. Fenris felt time was running out. He scooped down and chewed on a taut nipple. Hawke moaned and Fenris felt a hand in his hair telling him to stay and bite that way again. " Fenris, sexy Fenris,... what is your hurry?"

Fenris bites harder and pulls the pink flesh with his teeth away from its body. He pulls until it springs back to Hawkes chest with a loud, moist sound. Hawke loses his balance at that , but Fenris keeps him steady by kneeling down and wrapping his arms around Hawke's hips. His claws going up and scratching so Hawke can get another pleasure from itch relief. All the heavy clothing and running around made for heat and itchiness. His elven mouth now chewing away at a stomach and hard abs. " Varric will be pacing the floor. " And somehow there was an added thrill knowing people would be suspicious of what was going on between Hawke and Fenris right then. Fenris could almost hear the rumors Isabela would spread and that put a smug smile on his face as he imagined how Anders would be so upset.

Hawke was trying to distract himself from the hardness in his pants, if he got too excited he feared he'd poke Fenris's eye out, so he focused on something else while his legs shook and eyes glued to white hair and tan shoulders. " Listen to that fireplace roar...it's nice isn't it?"

Fenris raised a brow at Hawke curious how the human could focus on a fireplace when someone was now unlacing his pants with lips. Just like that Fenris had a surge of self consciousness. Maybe Hawke didn't want this to happen and that's why he was saying such nonsense, the human finally realized he could do better then an elven slave and was trying to let said slave down easy by changing the subject to a fireplace. Fenris stopped unlacing the pants and looked up at Hawke like a lost puppy. " Really I'd better leave, it's best if I do."

Hawke hadn't meant to make Fenris feel defeated. Look at the elven puppy eyes made him realize his mistake in words. He didn't want Fenris to stop-not ever. His hips even thrusted forward so Fenris could feel how much he wanted him back finishing what he started. " Please, Fenris. Don't hurry. I want you to take me, all night, Fenris. And all morning I'll take you. "

"Maybe just a half a drink more then. " Fenris had a new batch of self confidence baking on his inside. With every word Hawke made Fenris feel like the most desired person in Thedas, and that was a lot for a former slave who never felt more then rejection. Fenris smoothed back up to Hawke's neck and kissed him under his chin until he felt Hawke pull him in for a tight hug. " Let me take you to your room. I want this to only be about us." Fenris whispered as he sucked on a neck and his hands sprawled over a chest.

Hawke was lifting Fenris before Fenris spoke another word. As they moved, Fenris readjusted on Hawke. Lifting his legs to be at Hawke's waist and his arms swinging behind a neck . He wouldn't let Hawke go, even when the brute stumbled up the steps, distracted as elven lips consorted with his. Both men were smiling as they fumbled for balance.

They were in complete harmony despite the chaos that was Hawke's room. Not once did Hawke drop Fenris or even stop kissing him as he guided them both through the maze of piled clothes, dirty armor, empty poultice vials, and Mabari toys. He stepped on many things because he wasn't looking down, Hawke was only touching and kissing Fenris until he tripped and fell to the bed. Fenris landed on his back and the bounce from landing so fast arched him up into Hawke. He felt all the heat and solidness of the body and he moaned at it.

Hawke was so ready yet so patient, he wanted to give Fenris the full experience of romance and love making. He had to stop the rush. He popped off Fenris's lips and breathed onto his neck while he felt himself lose concentration at the feel of Fenris's exposed chest. When had that happened? With much concentration he willed his excitement down as Fenris insistently grinded up against him. "Let me play some music? You help yourself to more drinks." Hawke raised a curious eyebrow.

"No, Hawke. I don't want to be intoxicated while we are together. I want to remember every feeling, every breath, and every movement. STOP...stalling. I'm yours."

P.S sorry the chapter was short. Also once again sorry I took so long. Please forgive me. Love you guys hope you all enjoyed.


	3. The Neighbors Might Think

Chapter 3- The Neighbors Might Think...

Please R&amp;R. I do love all your comments , suggestions, and critiques'. Hope you enjoy.

" Who's stalling? I'm merely considering how I will explain your screams to my neighbors tomorrow." The corners of Hawke's lips tugged at the side as he looked down on Fenris with teasing eyes.  
Fenris didn't know whether to laugh or to yell. Hawke was testing every last bit of his patience. " Who cares what they think? They are self-centered nobles who deserve no more than a good smack in the face. Besides the storm is so bad out there they wont be able to hear my screams. So give me everything Hawke. "

Fenris used his pelvis too much, Hawke pressed it down with his weight. His fingers and tongue worked at Fenris's markings. " I understand now why Danarius did this to you. It's sick, but he was a mage. You are already incredibly handsome and sexy, but these must've drove him wild. " Hawke licked the lines under Fenris's chin.

" Don't bring him into this Hawke, he is dead thanks to you, and these markings are only for you now. " Fenris pulled Hawke deeper into his chin until the pressure caused just enough pain to bring a thrilling sensation to his neck and a dark purple hickie, unmistakable for anything else. Fenris would wear it with pride.

Hawke didn't want to hurt Fenris , even if he adored the urgency of the elf. He eased off his neck. " You, my elf need to remember that I can get addicted to this stuff. I'm not a mage remember. "

" I remember Hawke. I want you addicted, it'll keep you with me at all times. "

" Fenris you say the sweetest things. " Hawke played with Fenris's leather pants slowly pulling them off. He bit his lip as he gawked at the huge member that sprang loose. " I should've known. Damn, I should've known, why would you wear underwear? That would be way too hot in the leather right? " Hawke licked his lips.

" You weren't prepared?" Big green eyes looked at Hawke as if innocent. " Good. Now show me yours Hawke."

Fenris grew impatient he rolled Hawke onto his back and rubbed his member against the other man's, before gripping his waist band and tugging Hawke loose. Then Fenris went lax. It's just that the last time he had been with a man, it had been rape, the last time he had seen another cock this way was by force. The memory of the commands and the sick pressure put Fenris off into another place, a place that made him weak and vulnerable. He was reluctant to touch the one piece of Hawke that had been on his mind for years. The dreams he had had of that cock inside him. The fantasies. The drawings he had conjured up to try and sate his insatiable lust for it. He admired this cock merely because it would link him to the love of his life. But he didn't have the gall to touch it. The painful memories just hurt him. He felt foolish for leading Hawke on and now running like a wuss.  
Hawke didn't think him a fool at all. Hawke found Fenris to be brave to even get this far. He respected Fenris's past and understood that a future with him would be slow, but so intense." Fenris, how about I please you first?"

" I don't want to be manhandled. " That was the very thing Danarius would do to him all the time.

" I know, don't be silly, I meant I - " Hawke pecked Fenris's cheek as his left hand wrapped around a pulsating shaft. Action was better to explain" Like this, you see?"

" Oh? " For some reason Fenris was more focused on Hawke's face then his hand, so it took him a second to register. " Oh!"

"I can be slow if you want me to be slow and fast if you want me to be fast, just lie back and relax,I know how to read you. " Garrett took his time at first to let his thumb tease the elf's slit, and his forefingers rub the shaft and dance on it with his fingertips. Teasing Fenris in hopes that the elf would understand he was in control and could ask for Hawke to do anything. Easing him into the power by praising Fenris, admiring him like a god. Garrett lifted one of Fenris's feet and dropped it on his shoulder. He kissed the outer sole, then did the same to the other foot. Eventually pitting his attention back onto the cock.

" Hawke, the pressure...you're driving me mad. " Fenris's eyes shut and he put all his trust in Garrett. He had to hope that he earned his place in Hawke's heart. That the man would show him mercy and just pound him into the sheets


	4. I Wish I Knew How to Break the Spell

Please R&amp;R I love all your comments, suggestions, compliments and critiques. Sorry for the wait, and I hope you all enjoy the read.

Chapter 4 - I Wish I Knew How to Break This Spell...

It didn't get better. Hawke drove him crazy through the entirety of that night. Pushing Fenris to his limits more than four times. He had never had anyone focus on him to that extreme before. Never knew what it was like to be surrounded by such powerful lust without any domination. Hawke had been so gentle even when Fenris knew the man was aching, Hawke resisted his urges until Fenris got to the point of begging for Hawke to be harder, faster, and bolder. That was when they came together, when Fenris asked for it, he received, so he learned to ask for everything. And now he felt spoiled.

Fenris was pleasantly sore everywhere on his body and woke up to Garrett curled up on him necking. The sensation of Garrett's beard and lips against his sensitive jugular had Fenris squirming and giggling apparently ticklish. Garrett had never heard a better sound then the elf laughing. Fenris felt he was in a spell. The aura their lovemaking had produced in the room was delicious suffocating. It was all he could smell and feel , it took his senses to new heights. " Garrett we'll have to get up some time."

Garrett moaned as if the words were blasphemy , and only kissed harder at the groove in the elf's neck. To which Fenris officially felt in a trance. Enchanted by Garrett's attention to him and affection for him, Fenris was almost worried for his health. If he only knew how to break this spell. If he could then maybe he could feel sane again. Hawke took away all the memories of rape and abuse, and that was just it, without those memories Fenris was afraid he had nothing more. That's why he needed Hawke to let him breathe again. He wished for Hawke to just be like the other humans who hated elves and mistreated them, then maybe Fenris could feel familiar in his own body again. But he realized that this alienation from himself was the most freedom he had ever come across in his life. He realized Hawke was exactly what he needed. " On second thought, the door is still locked and I'm still naked, why don't we-"

Garrett's mind was quick to the conclusion Fenris was getting at. He purred and immediately topped the elf ready for another hour or so of loving. " I thought you'd never ask. " Despite both of their exhausted states they pushed each other to new heights again. This time Fenris knew his heart was in it for good, and Garrett knew this elf would be his future.

Their moans could be heard from the neighbors and the nobles actually smiled that at least someone was getting some fun. It sounded better then their posh parties. Aside from the nobles downstairs beneath Hawke's house Anders could hear the elf and human going at it. Yes, he hated the elf and what the elf was to Garrett, was jealous even, but hearing such pleasure , such love from two men, was lovely. It stirred precious memories of him and Karl back to life and Anders was grateful he had almost complete forgotten that feeling of happiness be once had. Yes, the sound of Fenris and Hawke together actually put a smile on his face. He was happy enough to go and tell the others not to disturb Haeke the rest of the day.


End file.
